


Regrets and Recovery

by Noble_Savage



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Savage/pseuds/Noble_Savage
Summary: Surana speaks with Morrigan years after the battle in Denerim. The warden confides in an old friend as she reminisces on regrets.Spoilers for a certain ending are included in this fic, as well as certain plot points that happen towards the end of the game.I wrote this after my playthrough of Dragon Age: Origins.Game broke my fucking heart.Anyway, I hope you enjoy.





	Regrets and Recovery

It was by chance Morrigan happened upon her. Of all places, Orlais was the last she expected to come across the Hero of Ferelden. The streets were bare as the moon shone upon the square, and truth be told, had it been anyone else, Morrigan was sure they would have missed the elven figure atop the building. A strange feeling washed over her once recognition set in. She had… missed the older mage. She was the first friend Morrigan had ever made, and certain nights she would lie awake, wondering about her whereabouts and if she sought to make contact with any of her old companions. But with that feeling came worry. Surely nothing good was to come if the warden appeared. And if more were to come? Morrigan dread the thought of another blight to come so soon after the last. Surely not? Curiosity won her over, in the end, and with a quick thought Morrigan was aflight, fluttering next to her old friend. She watched for only a moment before a soft smile crept on to rosey lips.

“Hello Morrigan,” her voice was soft and slightly strained, only knotting worry further in the witch’s stomach. In the next moment Morrigan transformed again, sitting next to the silver haired girl she grew to worry for.

“While quite a surprise, I must admit I am quite thrilled to see you. Tell me, did you simply stop for a visit, or do you intend to recruit more against the battle of evil?”

A soft chuckle rang through the night air as shoulder length hair shook from side to side, “There's no need to worry, Morrigan. I was simply traveling and wound up here. There's no more danger than the every day mess we surround ourselves with.”

Ease crept down the younger’s spine and finally she allowed herself to relax, “‘Tis a relief to hear.”

A silence blanketed the two for a while, comfortable and yet there was a spark of something in the air that Morrigan was not sure of. As she was making her way to address the matter, Nyx spoke:

“I should have let you have that child.”

To say she was taken aback was an understatement. Yes, the thought of what could have been has crossed her mind from time to time throughout the past years, but it was not something she dotted on much. Was this a constant thought the warden burdened herself with? Why? Yes, Morrigan was not completely content with the other mage's choice of rejecting her idea completely, but it was not something she held against the older woman, “I-”

“I was petty and hurt. If I had known… if I hadn't been selfish and thought about the future. If I had just… if…” The tears were not obvious in her voice, but as Morrigan gazed on her friend's face, the moonlight gave her a full view of the pain and regret that was thrown over her old companion’s face. She took a deep breath as to calm herself and started anew, “He would still be here. At least I would be able to keep his eyes in my life. But he had to sacrifice himself, all for me. You… you could have solved everything. I'm sorry Morrigan. You were right. I should have listened to you.”

While Morrigan had learned much from her travels with the warden as well as during her time in court, she still remained clueless on how to comfort. She wished she could find the correct words; this was a woman she considered her closest friend, possibly the only one she ever had. Ever will have. And yet she could not muster the proper words to form any sort of shoulder for her to lean on, so, she spoke the first thought that would ground /her/: “I could never fathom why someone of your calibur would ever be infatuated with such an idiot child.”

The silence returned, and for a moment, Morrigan felt the urge to flea. She had surely said the wrong thing and Nyx was soon to turn to stone and tell her to leave. But, again, as she was about to voice her apologies, Nyx’s soft laugh flowed from her lips, and a soft smile graced tired eyes, “Because he was /refreshing/.”

“Refreshing?” An indignant snort escaped Morrigan nostrils before she had the sense to cover it, “I suppose you think holding a conversation with a brick wall is just as well, then?”

Another laugh, this one longer and lighter, slipped through Morrigan’s mind and she allowed herself to smile, as well.

“He could be stubborn and childish. But so could you,” she threw a pointed look at Morrigan before smiling softly. “He knew how dire things were. And while sometimes it was simply to mask how he truly felt, it was… nice, not to take everything so seriously and be able to simply laugh.”

Nyx’s eyes drifted to the setting moon, and Morrigan followed her gaze, feeling closure seep into the air, so she closed her eyes and allowed the moment to wash over her. It was not something Morrigan was accustomed to, no, but to know her friend was able to at least start recovering, finally, felt… good, she supposed. Soon a weight drifted on to Morrigan shoulder, and as she opened her eyes, she was greeted with a mess of silver hair, for once not in it's tidy bun, but down. Relaxed. Free. 

The younger witch lifted her hand, stroking the side of the latter's face, as well as running her hands through her thin hair. She recalled a time long ago that now felt foreign, when Morrigan had told the warden how she so despised how much those in the city liked to /touch/ one another. Perhaps, had it been anyone else, at any other time, Morrigan would have recoiled. Would have spat at the offender and walked off, but this. This was... nice. Comforting in itself, she supposed. And with that thought, she allowed herself to slip into that comfort. To rest her chin on her friend's head and simply hold each other.

Nyx broke the silence, a final thought easing from her jaw:

"You would make a wonderful mother, Morrigan."

"Honestly, I do not know where such absurdities fester in your mind." A sweet laugh made itself present as the first rays of morning finally broke, and Morrigan laughed along with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp hope you liked it. I wrote it between the hours of 6-8 am. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes.  
> Did you guys see my Hamilton reference?  
> Hopefully I did Morrigan justice and didn't make her too ooc.  
> There will be another fic of Nyx and Alistair coming after this, if anyone is interested.


End file.
